User blog:Bulls12345/Alucard vs Andrew Bennett
Yeah no intro needed. I am pitting two of the most overpowered vampires in manga and comics. Alucard, the boastful, bloodlust, invincible vampire from Hellsing. VERSUS. Andrew Bennett, the mysterious and godlike vampire superhero from DC Comics. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Alucard Alucard is the most powerful warrior of the Hellsing Organization which works against vampires and other such supernatural forces. Alucard is no mere vampire; it has been implied that he is the most powerful vampire, as well as the most powerful entity in the entire series, even before obtaining relative omnipresence at the conclusion of the manga. Little is known about Alucard's early life but it was said that he was once known as Count Dracula, also known as Vlad III Dracula, the son of Vlad II Dracul. Born in 1431, he later became known as Vlad Ţepeş ("Vlad the Impaler") and as Kazıklı Voyvoda ("the Impaling Voivode") by the Turks, gaining a fearsome reputation throughout the lands. He is arguably the first vampire that ever existed. He fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and maimed. He would then laugh at them, taunt them, and boast his arrogance. He is merciless and sadistic in combat. Powers and Abilities * Vampirism: Like any other vampires, Alucard is armed with typical vampire weapons such as fangs and claws. * Invincibility: Alucard himself has stated that immortality is a myth however he is extremely hard to kill thanks to the energy of the millions he's absorbed over his life span. The more people he kill, the more souls he absorbed, and it increases his life span. Every damage done to him will only be redirected to the next soul he has, and any wound he sustains in his physical body would instantly heal and regenerate. He has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Alucard can release his souls in varying levels, and there are shown to be six levels of restriction and six corresponding states, with lower numbers meaning greater levels of power. When he releases to form zero (aka Control Art Restriction System Level Zero) however he has to revert to his Count Form, making him mortal but also becoming extremely more powerful. ** Summoning: When Alucard unleashes his form zero, he is able to summon the millions of souls that he absorbed as familiars, in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the millions. These familiars can also include whole legions of armies, animals like horses and hounds, to even weapons. The superhuman enemies that Alucard has also consumed can also be used as familiars, and they bring with them their own abilities. The more he uses his souls however, the more mortal he becomes. ** Shapeshifting: Alucard can change his form at his will. However, every state releases also offers Alucard different and unique forms and abilities that he can use. Though form is of no particular importance to him, Alucard claims to be able to change into anything. He has changed into a girl, several bats, an amorphous darkness, and can assume the form of a hellhound. It is unknown if he can take the shape of inanimate objects such as tables or chairs. Alucard is capable of turning his body into some sort of dark reddish mist in order to render attacks against him useless. His dark black form can take heavy damage since the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry, and Alucard is able to transform this material into virtually anything he chooses, like a puddle of goo. * Expert Marskman and Swordsman: Years of experience has granted Alucard knowledge in numerous weapons and fighting styles. When it comes to firearms he favors ARMS .454 Casull and ARMS 13mm Jackal, and sometimes a Thompson SMG. He can use a variety of melee weapons from stakes, crosses and even claymore swords. * Gravity Defiance: Alucard, during his fight with Tubalcain, is shown not only to be able to stand vertically on a wall, but run backwards up it. This would indicate some ability to defy gravity. Also, during Seras' first mission, Alucard is seen floating behind Seras. * Telekinesis: Seen where he six SWAT officers unto flagpoles, or to move a broken down air-craft carrier from the Gulf of Italy to the Dover of London all in a little less than 40 minutes. * Mind control: Alucard possess psychic abilities to read minds and control it. * Phasing: Alucard has sown the ability to phase through wall and other solid objects. * Precognition: He can predict his opponents movements, especially if they are human. He also has the ability to see in the future. * Omnipresence: After consuming Schrödinger accidentally and being lost within himself for 30 years, Alucard emerges with the Werekin's powers. He is both everywhere and nowhere-- Omnipresent. This increased Alucard's invincibility to the point of near unkillability. Like Schrodinger, ALucard can only exists for as long as he is aware of himself. If he thinks he's at a location at any moment, then he will be at that location. Even if he is fatally wounded, if he believes that he is alive and unscathed, then he will be. Andrew Bennett Andrew Bennett is a 16th century noble who fell in love with one of his maids, Mary Seward, as he was on his way to flee with her from his father he was bitten by Cain, the first Vampire, becoming the Demon Lock, destined to be the seal protecting the world from Cain's influence. He later turned Mary into a vampire, but unlike him she couldn't control her bloodlust, becoming Mary Queen of Blood. Andrew then spent the next 500 years fighting vampires and other mystical influences. He is affiliated with Justice League Dark. Powers and Abilities * Vampirism: Andrew Benett is armed with traditional vampire weapons such as fangs, claws and sometimes weaponized wings. * Swordsmanship: Andrew Bennett is an expert swordsman, favoring a magical lngsowrd that can easily cut through magical steel and superhuman enemies. * Enhanced Senses: A vampire's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. Andrew Bennett has shown superhuman vision, hearing, and smell. * Invulnerability: Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. Andrew Bennett does not age beyond the physical state since he first became a vampire. In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage a vampire does in fact suffer can be healed normally by consumption of human blood, but Bennett has shown to be able to heal at will. * Psychokinesis: Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis, and Andrew Benett also has this power. He is clairvoyant, can communicate telepathically, and possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. * Transformation: Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. Andrew Benett however, can also combine and mix features, such as combining his wolf form and human form to appear like a werewolf of some sort, or combining his human form and mist form to essentially appear as a ghost. He can even transform himself into a swarm of bats. * Magic: After being resurrected by the Crystal One, Andrew has shown himself to be adept in the use of magic. He can easily summon forcefields and use backwards magic similar to Zatanna. He can shoot energy blasts, windblasts, cause small spontaneous explosions that is enough to blow people's heads, disentegrate enemies, and even the ability to turn people into stone. * Protection: Alucard has shown the ability to protect himself from magical attacks. He's been able to no sell attacks from John Constantine and other Stormwatch enforcers. ** Power over Life and Death: A power that is unique to Andrew Bennett. After his resurrection in Justice League Dark: Volume 2, Benett has been gifted with a godlike ability to control a person's life and death. He has shown the ability to easily kill and resurrect anyone, both dead and undead. He has shown the ability to kill two humans and then quickly giving them their life back, turn a whole legion of vampires back to being humans, and revert zombies back into their original state (either back as a corpse or as a human). He can also reanimate the dead and create a large powerful army of the undead. Using this powers also allows Bennett to remove someone's powers (which he did when he faced off against a superpowered Hellsing officer.This power of his have evolved over the issues though, to the point that he can remove an enemy's supernatural attack whether they are undead or not, even those considered to be gods. X-Factors Notes * Battle takes place in a European village. * Voting ends on January 15. Battle TBW Expert's Opinion Both vampires are really super tough and all-powerful, but Alucard lacks any way to actually damage Andrew Bennett, while the latter has an assortment of magical powers which can actually affect Alucard. Even if the battle does not end to the death, it is believed that Bennett has the skills and cunning to outsmart Alucard who mostly uses brute force. Category:Blog posts